


Not quite sure if they wanted

by JaneSeverus



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not clear whether full consent at first or not, Older Man/Younger Woman, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Wednesday is presumably of age but just in case I tagged underage, character bound, crossover fic, mention of drug use, use of shackles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8624797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneSeverus/pseuds/JaneSeverus
Summary: PWP Excuse for Wednesday Addams x Severus Snape Smut.Morticia and Gomez want to become grandparents. Severus must be the one to do the deed.





	

“So will you do it?” Morticia Addams looked at the man in front of her expectantly and felt the hand of her husband comfortingly squeeze her left shoulder as Gomez came to stand next to her.

Her target, a man nearing his fourties with raven-like hair and equally as dark eyes, stared back at her with a stern expression that betrayed no approval of her just-explained plans.

“We have noticed your interest in our Wednesday and we think you’d be the perfect candidate to provide us with a grandchild. You know, keeping things in the family and so on.” Gomez light-heartedly added while he waved his free hand carelessly through the air – as if he wasn’t discussing the fate of his eldest child and the drastic changes it could mean for her life.

The man in front of them let out a heavy sigh as he placed his cup of tea, still not nearly half of it had been sipped, on the side-table. He then folded his hands in his lap and turned his dark gaze upon the distant relatives that had sought him out.

Severus Snape had always assumed that there hadn’t been much family left. Not any family that would show interest in him anyway. Ever since his mother, Eileen Prince, had pledged herself to his father, the muggle Tobias Snape, they had lived more like outcasts than anything else. The laughing stock of the family, perhaps, or rather the black sheep. He never knew any aunts or uncles because they simply refused to visit and he didn’t have a sibling to share his worries with as he grew up. The closest thing he had to a confident had been Lily and she died dramatically, leaving him with no one to put his trust in or to comfort him.

The Addams were an exception. Being distantly related to the Prince’s, Snape had seen them at gatherings while he grew up and faintly got to know them. But they lived so terribly far away and he didn’t think he’d be of interest to them. During the first wizard war he had helped the Dark Lord and word of it had seemingly spread to his distant relatives for they sought him out afterwards. Eudora Addams had been particularly interested in him. The elderly lady proudly invited him over for a meeting and a bit of small talk. And somewhere between the first and second wizard war Severus found himself accepting the offer and visiting the old lady, referred to by everyone as grandmama – and she insisted for him to call her grandmama too.  She introduced him to her children and Severus found himself acquainted with Fester, It, Morticia and Gomez among others. But it is this branch of the family that kept inquiring of his health regularly. He started receiving letters from them quite soon after their renewed acquaintance and found invitations to visit them during his holidays.

He eventually found himself accepting the offers and thus he became more than acquaintances with Gomez and Morticia – he became friends.  Of course, visiting them meant seeing their children as they grew up. The pig-tailed Wednesday and the round-faced Pugsley.

Although he loved to have found two people around his age that he could share his concerns and adventures with, he felt closest to the butler Lurch who, in his opinion, was actually one of the more clever inhabitants of the house. Uncle Fester was just another leech, always trying to hear stories of his work as a Death Eater. Cousin It was merely interested in his hairdo. Grandmama was interested in his potion skills.

It was, in a way, a relief that the Addams children weren’t interested in him at all unless they could grill him, or do something with electrocution to him. He was lucky to have a high pain threshold.

And now this happened. Severus parted his lips and stroked a finger delicately past his chin. Perhaps visiting during the Christmas Holidays had been a mistake this year. Albus had asked him to remain in Britain to do some important things for him. He had figured that a day or two away would help him clear his mind but in hindsight he felt like he was wrong. He should have stayed and helped Albus. With the impending threat of the Dark Lord returning, Severus could feel the heat underneath his feet more than ever. With eyes watching him on either side – Dumbledore and his freedom party and Voldemort and his minions-  his every move would be closely watched.

“I must be honest in my confession to you, “ he started, tactfully thinking of a way to excuse himself from the plans lain in front of him, “that what you ask of me could only cause for you and especially for your daughter to be put into more danger.”

Morticia’s eyes lit up and also her husband seemed to be thrilled at this news. “But honey, we love danger.” She said, then quoted “ _Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc_. Let them come for us. We so very much do like a challenge. _”_

It seemed that her husband agreed and Severus cleared his throat, nervous when Morticia’s eyes darted down to the bulge he had tried to conceal within his black trousers. Out of modesty he draped part of his cloak over his lap, as if he could deny the truth.

“I trust Wednesday has had a say in this?” He informed, not able to deny that as she’d grown up she had managed to tempt him, to tempt his feelings. Proof of it lay underneath the layers of fabric, trying to be hid from sight, after he’d watched her walk by not too long ago.

Gomez cracked a smile at him. “Of course not! Wednesday is not interested in young men such as yourself.”

Severus ignored the urge to raise a brow at this comment. He was neither a young man nor did he like the idea presented to him. It went against his character.

“Listen, I know Wednesday’s interest for boys might still come but as it is now she isn’t interested in the opposite sex for anything other than the occasional torture. And we can’t sit around and wait for her to change her mind and open her eyes. We have decided that it’s time for us to have grandchildren and our decision is final.” Gomez locked eyes with his wife who nodded with a pleased smile on her face, mind made up. “So will you do it?” He asked, this time his eyes back on Snape.

“Don’t worry about the means to it. We have everything prepared for you.” Morticia added, making Severus wonder what she could mean by that.

The professor let out another deep sigh and rubbed a hand past his face. “I can’t deny that I’m not tempted.”

“Excellent.” Gomez said and clapped a hand on the other man’s shoulder. “She’ll be in her room, ready to conceive.” He coughed and quickly rectified himself, “I mean, ready to receive you. Come on, go in. Oh, and if you need a boost….” He turned around to grab a battle with a liquid that looked very much like whiskey and offered it to Snape. But the professor knew the type of liquid inside was probably some kind of aphrodisiac.

“I see Grandmama has had her say in this too.” He sardonically replied.

Gomez smiled. “I said we discussed it and decided it was time.”

So the old lady was on it too. Probably all too keen to become a great-grandmother as well, Severus ruefully thought. For a moment he considered taking the potion but then turned away from the option, convinced that he wouldn’t need it.

In his time as a Death Eater he had seen worse, he had done worse. After Lily there had been redheads he’d forced, pretty girls who hadn’t lived to tell the tale. Not all had been his fault, but in the situation he had found himself in refusal of something offered to him had not been an option. And in a way he had found it therapeutic, as if he could replace Lily’s memory. He found that, of course, he couldn’t, and he came to reflect on his deeds after the war ended, thinking himself vile, hating himself for the things he had done and the things he hadn’t. Lives that he hadn’t saved.

Now Wednesday was another girl and another case. She was pretty but different than Lily. She wasn’t some shade of a memory. He could live with that, knowing that for once he would fuck a girl he had an interest in – a genuine interest. And Wednesday was a strong girl. She would get through this all. She had a family standing behind her, supporting her – even if they did throw her into the deep like this. Addams were a rare breed, made up out of pain and evil. They could withstand a lot, they would make Voldemort an army that could not be conquered – if only the Dark Lord would know of their existence and ask them to. Luckily the Addams had a mind of their own that, once it was made up, wouldn’t change. They were interested in the dark wizard and the war, but wouldn’t work for Voldemort like mindless slaves.

He felt as if he walked towards his fate, an imaginative aisle with a red carpet donned in front of him, each footstep a darkening spot on the stones and evidence for the deed that was going to be portrayed.

Severus hadn’t been sure what to expect, but upon opening the doors to the girl’s bedroom he knew that this wasn’t it. Wednesday was lain upon the bed, shackles running from her wrists to the bedpost, but leaving enough space for her to move her arms. She was murmuring something and seemed more asleep than awake as he approached. Behind him the door closed and he could hear the key in the lock. After that there wasn’t more than the sound of heavy breathing and he wasn’t sure if it was his own or that of Gomez or Morticia, perhaps even Fester and Grandma, standing behind the door, listening for any signs of their devilish plan to come to fruition.

In silence, Severus donned his outer robe and noticed how the girl raised her head with difficulty. He started to unbutton his vest and let out a low hum. “So they drugged you so you can’t resist me.” He concluded. He didn’t need to hear a reply from her to know this to be a fact.

She watched him as he undressed and then stepped closer. His dark eyes firm upon his face as she tried to lean up on her elbows.

“Poor Wednesday. Had you intended to fight me?” Snape asked, the bed dipping as he sat on his knees on the mattress. His hand reached out for her, tracing one of her pig-tails from her head down past her shoulder, then brushing it behind her back. She moved along with the movement and he wondered how long it would last before whatever they had given her would stop working.

“Or did you come up with this plan on your own?”  He then asked, his eyes darkening upon thinking that it lay among the possibilities. The girl had always loved to torture others, who isn’t to say the shackles were a fantasy of her own?

Upon his words her expression angered and she started to struggle. He placed his hands firmly on her hip and brought her close. His head dipping forward and his lips close to her ear, his breath ghosting past her skin as he spoke “I’m going to enjoy this.”

With his face close to hers he ran his fingers down her side, lifting the black dress she always wore before reaching underneath it. He grabbed the waistband of her stockings and roughly yanked them down. Then he reached for her panties and had to place a flat hand on her stomach when she started to struggle again. He gave her a warning look and she stilled, giving him the opportunity to take away her panties as well, his finger brushing past her clit as he did so.

A gasp escaped her lips and he received another stern gaze from her, as if she was silently warning him. “Oh, Addams do like danger,” Snape chuckled as he lowered himself on top of her, “But you know….” his head moved towards the side of hers again, another whisper in her ear that sent goose bumps down her skin, “so do I.”

Wednesday’s eyes went wide. In one careless thrust Snape had entered her tightness, having positioned himself during the whisper to her and taking her by surprise. A soft sound of pain or discomfort escaped her throat as he pushed in deep. He stilled, gently running a hand past her cheek, as he muttered to her. “My sweet, sweet Wednesday. My girl all in black. My red bride.”

She looked back at him through tear-filled eyes, hatred reflected in them but also something akin to admiration. It urged Snape onwards and he started to pull out of her, slowly, feeling wetness trickle down his shaft and knowing that it had been her virginity he’d just taken.  Not trying to think of how this thought excited him, or how the age difference between the young girl and himself seemed to turn him on even more – she was hardly eighteen for Merlin’s sake, what was he doing? – he started to push back in and she winced and closed her eyes. He pulled almost out again and watched as her whole body moved along when he pushed back inside. Mesmerised by watching her response to him, he continued thrusting in a slow pace, hearing the slickening sounds while he felt her get wet with each new motion. Her angered eyes had opened and had softened, and although the frown was still there on her face, her lips that had formed a tight line now parted in a frustrated sigh.

“Come on then, _Professor_ Snape.” She spat at him with an anger that wasn’t visible in her eyes. Yet Severus was confident she had added his title just to vex him, knowing it made him aware of the differences between them. “Is this stroking all you can do or can you actually fuck me like you mean it?”

His movements stuttered upon her words and he growled under his breath, looking down into her eyes and seeing the challenge within them. 

“Fuck me like you _always_ wanted to fuck me.” She growled in turn. The words making his eyes fly open wide and having the wanted response for he became more aggressive now, as if he wanted to punish her for her degrading remark.  His hips snapped forth and forth and forth, the bed rocking and creaking under the new force he used to drill into her, her body moving towards the headboard with each fresh thrust. She mewled, whether in pain or pleasure or both he couldn’t say, but she threw her head back and made delicious sounds that turned him on even more.

One of his hands had left her hip and had started to knead her breast, first one mount than the other, tweaking the nipple hard and earning a gasp from the girl. The slick sounds filling the room sounding filthy to him, spurring him on even more. Wednesday moved her hands above her head to push herself back from the headboard he’d been fucking her into, and when he noticed it he grabbed her by the waist, wrapping his arm around her narrow midriff, and dragged her down the bed till she was in a more agreeable position.

Wednesday instantly took the opportunity to batter at his chest, her hands like fists, trying to move him away, but when that didn’t work she pushed with her hands flat against him, earning a laugh. Snape was still anchored deeply and securely inside of her tight cunt and as if to prove a point he pushed his hips forward, earning a slick sound and a gasp from the girl as the tip of his penis pressed painfully against her cervix. She winced.

“No use pretending you don’t want it, Wednesday. I know how you Addams work.” Snape grabbed her wrists and forcefully pushed her hands back on the mattress, one lying on either side of her head. “Like the good professor I am, I’m going to teach you a new concept. That of a creampie.” He traced his tongue past her cheek, his hips lazily moving against her again, constantly pressing his dick inside of her sleek passage. The wet sounds making Wednesday groan in frustration.

“Oh yes,” Snape breathed, increasing his thrusts again, “I’m going to fill you up with my cum till you’re heavy with my child, and then I’m going to do it again.” Wednesday gasped as a first orgasm came over her unexpectedly, catching them both by surprise for her walls suddenly clamped down hard on Snape’s penis, milking him, demanding him to come. And he, having refrained from sex for quite a while, felt his control slip away and with a few more deep and hard thrusts he felt himself emptying inside of her.

Catching his breath, he looked down at her. He was leaning on his elbows above her so as not to squish her. He was a lot bigger and heavier than her after all. She lay with her eyes closed, trying to calm her breath while her hands sought to brush a few stray strands of her hair out of her face. And then she opened her eyes at him and he felt guilty at what he saw in them.

He withdrew, his dick slipping out of her with a wet pop, and quickly sat up on his heels. His arms moved for the shackles around her wrists but she fluently moved under him, grabbing the chains to the shackles with her hands and throwing the chains round Severus’ neck before sitting up and forcing herself close to him. The chains now choking him like a much too tight collar, despite him reaching up to grab them to stop the suffocation.

“Oh, you enjoyed that, didn’t you?” Wednesday spat at him, not shouting but sounding vile enough to hurt him with her tone alone. “You perverted old man. As if these chains would be _my_ idea! If they’d been my idea you’d have been the one in them, _not me_.”

So it had been her parents after all, presumably drugging her and shackling her in case the drug wore off. And all done so that he could inseminate her. How vile.

He struggled for breath, was prepared to plead for his life if he had to, but then she loosened the grip on the shackles and he could breathe again. She let him cough before she scooted away, ignoring the semen that had started to slip out of her and down her thigh. “I hate you. I don’t want sex or a child or any of that.”

Then she threw him a sidelong glance and he saw something in her demeanour change. “Or so I thought. But that, Snape, was rather pleasant. Especially near the end. Though I did love the part where you forcefully took my virginity away. It’s a shame, isn’t it, that it can only happen once? The roughness was quite unexpected….” Her voice trailed off and she pondered about something. Then she looked back at him and asked innocently. “Do you think we could do that again?”

“So how did it go?” Gomez asked when Snape emerged for dinner, a hand running through his slick hair.

“You are devils.” The potion master replied gruffly. “But it seems luck’s on your side. She liked it, even, and now she’s asking me for more.”

Snape sat down at the table, his dark eyes skimming over Pugsley, Uncle Fester and Grandmama. The latter looked a bit too happy.

“Oh hurray!” Gomez replied. “I must share this joyful news with my wife immediately.” And off he was to call for Morticia to tell her the good news.

Behind him Wednesday appeared and placed her hands on his shoulders. Bewildered at the touch, he turned his head to see who it was and made a motion as if he were about to stand up, but she pushed him down again before taking her seat opposite of him.

“Here, I brought some extra to celebrate.” Gomez said, returning to the room with a bottle in his hand. Morticia joined him by his side.  “This is a good year.”

Wednesday merely smiled at him.


End file.
